Content management systems continue to make advances in computing technologies enabling client device users to enhance faces in digital images in various ways which were largely limited to professional photographers in the past. As one example, these systems enable client device users to apply cosmetic modifications to digital images which depict a face, even though these users have little to no experience or knowledge of rules for applying cosmetic modification to digital images. Many of these systems include functionality that supports application of makeup to a digital image depicting a face. However, these conventional techniques are implemented using systems that fail to provide functionality that supports detecting whether makeup is present in a digital image depicting a face. Conventional systems for images searches fail to provide functionality to search for images that depict a desired characteristic of makeup in a digital image. Instead, these systems allow client device users to search images for makeup based on text-based search queries. Such systems may not return suitable search results, however